


Together, Always

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Double Penetration, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, M/M, Spitroasting, episode coda, except it's hella long for a coda?, it's a lot of sex, it's my brand at this point, lol, slight spoilers for episode 6?, very E, what if there was a threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: “Guess who texted me,” David said as he pulled the covers back on the bed. Patrick placed his book on the nightstand as he held his arm up to let David burrow in close to his side.“Who?” Patrick mouthed at David’s temple, pressing kiss after kiss into David’s skin.“Jake,” David announced.**What if Jake reached out to David and Patrick a few days after the party to hang out. Just the three of them.Slight spoilers for episode 6. But this takes place after the episode.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, patrick brewer/david rose/jake
Comments: 44
Kudos: 188





	Together, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tinn who accepted my frantic messages and gave this a quick read. you're a rockstar. 
> 
> This is my take on a "what if". This what if includes a threesome, after David and Patrick talk about it a little more, and actually know what they're getting themselves into. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> *
> 
> Here's the thing. I know that there are mixed opinions about the episode. I loved it, except for a 2 second moment, that I have since gotten over after thinking about it in many different ways. I loved seeing their security in the relationship when they were contemplating it. I loved that split second where they were in the apartment where they made the decision together, to dip. lol I'm on Team There Will Be A Wedding and I'm very excited to see the rest of the season.

“Okay, so I think that we should talk about this,” Patrick said as he unlocked the car doors as they approached. “Specifically what happened in the hallway before we went in.”

“Mhm,” David nodded as he opened the door. They got in silently and David waited until the car turned on before he actually responded. “About the comment I made about your sleeve lengths?”

Patrick chuckled as he pulled the car out of its space. 

“I only want to do that with you, David,” Patrick said. He waved a hand around as he spoke and it hit him like a ton of bricks just how David had influenced his life, hand movements and all. “I don’t want to do that with Jake, if you’re not there. I don’t want to do anything with anyone, without you.”

He turned to watch David bite back a smile at the comment. 

“What were you going to say if I hadn’t cut you off? If Jake didn’t want both of us?” Patrick asked, one hand turning the steering wheel and the other spinning his index finger in a circle. 

“I left that open ended to see what you were going to say,” David pressed his fingertips into his knees. “If you wanted me to leave, that would be something that we could discuss.”

“In the hallway outside of his apartment?” Patrick asked, eyes wide open as he turned back onto their street. 

“Yeah, we didn’t plan that well,” David admitted. Because they hadn’t. And they both knew that now. 

“Would you have wanted me to leave?” Patrick asked, his voice small and David scrunched his nose at the sound. 

“No,” David said, his answer loud in the quiet car. “We do this together. Or not at all.”

“We do this together,” Patrick repeated. He turned to David quickly, flashing a bright smile at him before he turned back and pulled into a spot outside the apartment building. “Or not at all.”

He turned off his car and they sat in the dark. David looked over, to face Patrick who was looking at him with a small smile. David shifted forward, wrapped a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck, this time without rings, and pulled him into a kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Patrick pulled David’s left hand up to his face and kissed each gold ring. 

“You really don’t like my shirt?” Patrick murmured, his lips against one of David’s knuckles. 

David smirked as he shook his head. 

“You look great in it,” David teased. “Probably would’ve looked better if you weren’t wearing it to Jake’s for the first time, but you looked great.”

“Let’s go inside, David,” Patrick let go of David’s hand. “I didn’t wear this shirt for nothing.”

*

“Guess who texted me,” David said as he pulled the covers back on the bed. Patrick placed his book on the nightstand as he held his arm up to let David burrow in close to his side. 

“Who?” Patrick mouthed at David’s temple, pressing kiss after kiss into David’s skin. 

“Jake,” David announced. He shifted and pulled his phone out of his sweats pocket. 

_ Missed you both at the party the other night. Let me know if and when you both want to come over for drinks. Just the two of you.  _

“Huh,” Patrick grunted as he snaked a hand into the back of David’s hair. He leaned his head back further into Patrick’s fingers. 

“Is that something you’d be interested in?” David asked. He locked his phone and tossed it onto the chair next to the bed, his coordination off and just barely making it onto the chair from this angle. 

“Only if you’re interested,” Patrick responded. Patrick shifted and David moved with him until they were laying down. David raised his eyebrows at him, urging him to continue. 

“I could be,” Patrick said. “With ground rules.”

“Okay, hit me with yours,” David said. 

“We do it together or not at all. We have to talk about it right before it happens,” Patrick listed. “And we should maybe talk to whoever else is there about who likes and wants what?”

“Sounds perfect,” David propped himself on an elbow to look down at Patrick. “Together.”

“Together,” Patrick repeated. 

“If one of us wants out of the situation,” David murmured as he ran a fingertip over Patrick’s eyebrow. “We both leave.”

Patrick jerked his head and snapped his mouth at David’s finger. David gasped as he held his hand to his chest in betrayal. 

“That was rude,” David pressed his hand over Patrick’s mouth, keeping his jaw closed. Patrick mumbled something against David’s hand and David let go with a glare. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Patrick pulled David back onto the bed before he rolled on top of him. “Do you forgive me?” 

“We’ll see,” David chastised. Patrick cut him off with a kiss. 

“So I’ll text him back?” David asked later that night, when they were cuddled together, naked with entangled limbs. 

“Okay.”

*

David pinched at Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick knocked on Jake’s door. 

“I’m glad that you decided to give this shirt another try,” David said, his voice dying off as Jake opened the door with his shirt off and light wash jeans hanging low on his hips, the button undone. 

“Hey,” Jake smiled at them, his body solid in the open space in the doorway. “Glad you both could make it.”

“Thanks for having us,” David said when Patrick didn’t say anything. 

“Come in,” Jake stepped out of the way and David followed Patrick into the apartment. It looked different now, without a bunch of people littering the space. “Whiskey?”

“Yes please,” Patrick responded as David nodded his head. “You have a lovely apartment.”

“Thanks. Patrick, you look great. The shirt really brings out the honey in your eyes,” Jake plucked at the top button of Patrick’s shirt. It came undone and Patrick turned to stare at David with wide eyes as Jake turned and walked into the kitchen. 

“I think we’re doing this?” David murmured as he reached a finger out to fiddle with the button Jake was just touching. 

“Yeah,” Patrick responded. He watched as David stepped up to him and shivered under the feel of David’s hands on his neck. 

“You want it?” David’s voice was low as Jake turned back to them, hands full of three glasses. 

“As long as you do,” Patrick responded just as quietly. David smirked back at him, a vision in leather. He had teased Patrick about wearing the same shirt, but David was back in his leather and white and moisturizer and Patrick wanted to sink his teeth into him again. 

“Whiskey?” Jake held out the hand holding two glasses. 

David took them from his hand, transferring one to Patrick. 

“Shall we toast?” David proposed, his voice silky and Patrick had never seen David like this, on the prowl. 

“To sharing an out of body experience,” Jake murmured. He held his cup out and Patrick tapped his glass against it, shooting David a quirked smile as he clinked theirs together. 

Patrick watched as David and Jake both tipped their glasses back, swallowing the whiskey in one go, so he followed their actions. 

“Gonna light a few candles,” Jake said as he shifted back. 

“Sounds lovely,” David supplied. “Before the night goes on, we should talk about ground rules?”

“Oh,” Jake turned around, lighter in one hand, just lit candle in the other. He smiled at them before he put the candle down and continued around the room. “That’s a great idea. Wanna make sure we all feel good tonight.”

“Patrick and I already talked about it. I don’t want to bottom and he’s interested in getting double penetrated,” David explained and Patrick sidled up to him. The metal of the zipper on David’s jacket was cold underneath Patrick’s fingers. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jake paused. “I wouldn’t mind getting spit roasted at some point. If we could put that on the agenda.”

David’s eyes snapped down to Patrick’s. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Patrick responded. David’s fingers stroked along Patrick’s jaw before they gripped and tilted his head up and pulled him into a soft kiss. There were hands at his waist and Patrick sighed into the kiss as Jake pushed up against him. 

Patrick pushed at David’s jacket, the leather soft beneath his fingers as it slid off David’s shoulders and off his arms. David’s tongue was in his mouth and he whimpered as David pressed his fingertips into the soft skin behind Patrick’s ear. He was gripping at the collar of David’s t-shirt and calloused fingers trailed up his arms and pulled at Patrick’s own, knocking them from the fabric. 

Then Jake was pulling his arms back and sliding his shirt off and Patrick whined at the thought that he missed each button getting undone. Jake’s fingertips were back on Patrick’s arms as Patrick shuddered a breath against David’s lips. 

“You’re a beautiful specimen,”Jake murmured as he bit Patrick’s shoulder. 

Patrick pulled at the hem of David’s t-shirt and stepped back so he could give David room to pull it off. He slid to his knees, his body awkward between Jake and David. 

“C’mere David,” Jake’s voice was gruff and Patrick looked up to see David be pulled into a filthy kiss, all tongue and biting teeth. 

Patrick pulled at the laces on David’s shoes, unwrapped them from David’s ankles. He tapped on David’s legs and pulled each one off as David lifted up his feet. Next to go were his socks and then his fiancé was standing in front of him, barefoot and shirtless, in a pair of mouthwatering leather pants. He undid the button and the zipper slowly, careful to pull the pants down David’s legs without stretching the material. He pulled it off David’s legs, his fingertips coaxing David’s knees to bend. 

Next was David’s briefs and then David was naked and so close to him. There was a rustling from behind him and Jake was pushing his own jeans down and Patrick turned, eager to help pull them off. Except Jake wasn’t wearing underwear and he was naked in a flash. Patrick wrapped a hand around each half hard cock.

David batted Patrick’s hand away and instead gripped the base of his own cock with one hand and guided Patrick’s face towards him with the other. He pushed the head of his cock against the seam of Patrick’s lips and Patrick took it gratefully, opening his mouth to let David slide his cock in. David was heavy on his tongue and Patrick whimpered as he pulled off David’s cock, missing it before the tip escaped the tight ring of Patrick’s lips. 

He sucked on the tip and grinned at the little  _ ah  _ that left David’s lips before he licked at the head, his tongue tracing the pattern he knew David loved so much. He almost forgot about Jakes’s cock in his other hand, until Jake thrust forward, his cock sliding through Patrick’s loose grip. He tightened his grip and pulled off David with a slight  _ pop!  _ He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip then turned his head, careful to start a consistent rhythm with the hand still on David, twisting his wrist at the end, collecting whatever wetness he could to stroke back over the shaft. 

Jake was smaller than David, fit differently in Patrick’s mouth and something shifted in him. He had been slightly worried about how to please a man that wasn’t David, but it wasn’t a problem. Jake responded to Patrick’s tricks by praising Patrick with content cries. Patrick took him deep before he pulled off with a sharp breath. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” David moaned as Patrick took a deep breath and took David down to the base. Patrick closed his eyes and focused on the feel of David knocking on the back of his throat. “C’mere.”

David pulled at Patrick’s shoulders and Patrick stumbled to his feet, accepting a rushed kiss before he was turned in David’s arms until he was back to facing Jake and David was tugging on his belt. The leather slid through his belt loops with a whirl and then he was being led through the apartment. 

Patrick lost track of David as Jake pushed and pulled him to the bed, guiding him down until he was laying back and Jake was laying on top of him, hitching one of Patrick’s legs onto his hip and grinding down. He was hot and hard through Patrick’s denim and Patrick broke off the kiss to search for David. 

He found him standing next to the head of the bed, his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as he watched Jake nip along Patrick’s chest. 

“You can skip over his nipples,” David murmured as he moved a knee onto the bed. “Doesn't do much for him.”

“David,” Patrick whimpered as he held out a hand, thankful when David smiled down at him, grabbed his hand and lowered himself down onto the bed next to him. 

Jake pulled at Patrick’s jeans as David kissed him, hard, his lips were soft with familiarity and Patrick was drowning in the biting kiss. This was what he had wanted when the thought of  _ whiskey with Jake  _ entered his mind. This overstimulation of his senses as David kissed him and ran his hands over his chest and shoulders as Jake, another set of hands, pulled his pants and briefs off, his fingers teasing Patrick’s knees apart. 

He gasped into David’s mouth as Jake licked a warm, wet stripe from Patrick’s balls to the tip of his cock. He made a point to keep his heavy eyelids open, just so he wouldn’t miss the way David’s eyes bore into his own, the two of them panting into each other’s mouths. Jake’s mouth was around him and he reached for David’s cock, his hand shaking with determination as he tried to push past his own pleasure to make David feel good. 

His mouth was halfway to David’s cock to join his hand, his elbow holding up his flighty body when Jake slapped him on the hip. 

“Turn onto your stomach?” Jake propositioned. “Wanna see your ass.”

Patrick panicked, torn between wanting to turn over and staying where he was so he could finally get his mouth back around David. 

“Roll over, Patrick,” David said, his voice loud and clear in Patrick’s mind. Patrick whined as he let go and rolled onto his stomach. Jake pulled his hips up and Patrick’s eyes widened as David pulled the pillows from the bed and David slid into their place, legs spread and bracketing where Patrick was on his elbows and knees. 

He could smell David, the warm leather mixed with the smell of his arousal and Patrick could live off of that for the rest of his life. He shifted forward, mouthed along David’s cock, dipping to hill balls, and then--

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick moaned as he felt Jake’s lips trailing over his ass with strong arms pulling at his cheeks and then a tongue flat against him, pressing against his rim. “Mm.”

He screwed his eyes shut as Jake’s tongue coaxed his hole open, flicking against the muscle of his rim. He whimpered as David’s hand cupped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back to his balls, which Patrick had abandoned to shudder a moan at the intrusion. 

“Focus, baby,” David’s voice was soft, but teasing and Patrick was in love. So in love with the man guiding him through this, experiencing this together and reminding him what he wanted to do, needed to do. “Gotta make me feel good.”

“Fuck,” Patrick lapped an unsteady tongue over David’s cock. He was focused, well trying to focus on taking David’s cock into his mouth, but Jake had a wet thumb running over his perineum and David’s cock kept slipping from Patrick’s grip. He whined each time it jerked away from his tongue and David chuckled low and sweet. 

“Here,” David shifted and guided his cock back into Patrick’s mouth. His hand tightened on the back of Patrick’s neck and  _ there it is.  _ He shifted his hips, pushed his cock further into Patrick’s mouth and Patrick moaned as David set a steady and slow pace, fucking Patrick’s face sweetly. 

Jake backed off and Patrick tried to move back, to follow his tongue, but David held him steady. Patrick whined in frustration around David’s cock and David teased a smile down at him. 

“He loves that,” Jake said, his voice quiet with awe and Patrick wanted to snark back, make a comment about how he would love it more if Jake’s tongue was back in his ass, but David pushed harder, deeper than before, his cock hitting the back of Patrick’s throat and pausing. Patrick closed his eyes against the skin of David’s hips, focusing on his breathing as David held him close. He waited for David to pull him off, but he couldn’t hold on anymore. He had two fingers ready, waiting until the last second to tap on David’s hip, but right before he did, David pulled him off, a trail of saliva and precome connected them as Patrick gasped. 

“Feel how hard he gets,” David smirked as he pulled Patrick back onto his dick, making Patrick take it just as deep and Patrick’s eyes closed as he moaned at the feeling, at David so deep in him. 

Jake stroked along his cock as he pushed a finger into his ass and Patrick choked on a moan, his throat tight on David’s cock. David pulled him off instantly, his hand sliding to the front of Patrick’s face to wipe the tears from his cheek.

“Sorry, baby,” David murmured. He stroked Patrick's cheeks, along his hairline and Patrick pressed his face into David’s thigh, his eyelashes streaking tears over David’s skin. 

“Is okay,” Patrick responded. “Fuck.”

Jake added another finger, then another when Patrick relaxed quickly. There was lube dripping over his balls and  _ when did he grab the lube?  _

“More,” Patrick gasped as he pushed back onto Jake’s fingers. It wasn’t enough though and Patrick groaned. It wasn’t enough, not when he knew what was coming. Jake pressed another finger in past Patrick’s rim and Patrick fucked back on them, as much as he could while still keeping his head on David’s thigh. 

“Scoot back, Patrick, follow my fingers,” Jake soothed, but that’s not what he wanted. He needed to stay close to David. “It’ll be easier to situate closer to the end of the bed.”

“If you want us to fuck you, you need to listen, Patrick,” David pulled Patrick’s head off his thigh and Patrick whined at the loss of contact. But he wanted it, so he moved back.

Patrick followed their movements. 

“Who do you want to face?” Jake asked as he brushed hands over Patrick’s shoulders. 

“Me,” David responded and Patrick nodded along. 

“Fuck, yeah, David,” Patrick nodded along as he climbed onto David’s lap once David was situated comfortably on the bed. 

“Let me get the condoms,” Jake moved away from them and across the room to the drawer set he had against the far wall. 

“You good?” David whispered as he brushed hands up over Patrick’s biceps and then back down his triceps. Patrick shivered at the touch. 

“Yeah. You?” Patrick responded, his voice just as quiet. David smiled bright at him, his eyes warm. 

“Yeah,” David parroted back. Patrick couldn’t keep the glee contained in his heart as he leaned down to kiss David. 

“You two are really a beautiful couple,” Jake spoke from the side as he rolled a condom down his cock. Another gold packet glinted in the light and Patrick smiled at the sight. It wasn’t as bright as David’s rings, but it was similar enough that Patrick had to turn back and bite at David’s lips. 

Jake walked back over and Patrick felt David moan against his lips as Jake slipped the condom on him. 

“David first,” Jake orchestrated. Patrick pushed back once he felt David’s cock at his entrance. He pushed himself up until he was sitting back completely, his hands on David’s lower abdomen to keep his balance as he ground his ass into David’s hips, adjusting to the feeling of being full. 

“Fuck,” His voice was strained as David thrusted up, taking Patrick by surprise with his movements. “Harder.”

David gripped at Patrick’s hands and did it again, harder and Patrick let out a gasp when he bottomed out again. There was a finger probing at his rim next to David’s cock. He gasped and stayed still as Jake fucked a finger in alongside David. 

“Another,” Patrick’s voice cracked as David’s head bumped along his prostate. 

Jake was slower adding the second and Patrick groaned at the stretch. It was going to feel  _ marvelous  _ and he was so grateful for the experience. He waited until Jake pronounced him ready, his breath coming out in little rushes of air as he was stretched further. Then Jake was sliding his cock in next to David’s and Patrick had a moment of panic.  _ Was it too much?  _

But then Jake was in and Patrick was moaning as he collapsed forward, his arms on each side of David’s shoulders. He couldn’t stop. He was stretched beyond what he imagined previously and it was  _ heaven.  _ It was so much and he lost all sense of time and spatial awarity when Jake and David started moving inside of him. 

It was too much and he could feel himself slipping from reality as they fucked him slowly. 

“Fuck,” Patrick panted. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He fell flush against David, wrapping his arms around the back of his shoulders, keeping them close.

“You’re so hot, oh my god,” David panted, his voice warm and wet on Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick responded. Well, he thinks he did. He’s pretty sure he did. He didn’t recognize his own voice, but that strangled groan had to have been him. 

“So tight,” Jake said, his voice high and breathy and Patrick felt it. He was a balloon, being held closed with weak fingers that was about to fly out of that grip and putter around the ceiling. 

His cock was throbbing, stuck between his and David’s body and the only thing that would make this whole moment even more perfect, was just a little more movement on his cock. It hurt and he was so close to the edge. 

“Jake, Jake stop,” David said from underneath Patrick and Patrick wanted to protest. He let out a displeased noise and David threaded his fingers through Patrick’s hair, his lips soft and malleable along Patrick’s temple. 

Jake stopped, his hands hot on Patrick’s back. 

“Keep moving,” Patrick begged. He  _ needed  _ Jake to keep moving. He was  _ so close.  _

“Jake, if you keep going, Patrick’s going to come,” David’s voice was far away, thin and Patrick needed it closer. 

“Need you to keep going,” Patrick murmured. 

“Patrick, we’re going to spitroast him, remember?” David soothed. “We’re guests in his house and we’re all here to feel good.”

Patrick nodded. David was right. David was always right. How was David able to think ahead in this position?

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Jake said as he pulled out slowly and Patrick whined at the loss. 

“You did so well, baby,” David praised as Patrick pushed himself up until he was seated. “Jake, can you get yourself ready?”

“Yeah,” Jake said. Patrick was barely aware of Jake pulling off the condom, grabbing the lube and beginning to prep himself. 

“We’re going to make him feel so good,” David said, his hands gripped onto Patrick’s hands and Patrick brought one up to his mouth, pressing his lips against David’s fingertips. 

“So good,” Patrick whispered back. “We’re going to make him feel so good, together.”

“Fuck yeah we are,” David smiled at him. “Jake, how do you feel about Patrick fucking your face? Think he’s too unraveled to actually fuck you.”

“That’s so good,” Jake responded and David smacked the fat of Patrick’s ass. 

“Sit at the headboard, Patrick,” David commanded. 

Patrick pulled himself off of David with one last, final whine. 

“Good boy,” David winked at him as he pulled off his condom. He held it out to Jake. “Trash?”

Jake handed him a fresh condom as he took the used one from David. Patrick watched David put it on. His cock ached, but he kept his fists balled up at his sides. He’d be done in one stroke and he wasn’t ready to be done. 

Patrick watched Jake climb onto the bed and settle into the space between Patrick’s legs. 

“Not going to last long,” Patrick said in apology. Jake looked at him with wide eyes, his face flushed. 

“That’s okay,” Jake ran a hand up Patrick’s thigh. “I won’t either.”

Patrick heard the  _ snick  _ of a bottle of lube and he looked up in time to watch David drizzle lube over his cock. David bit back a smile at him and Patrick trained his eyes open as he felt Jake nuzzle at his balls. 

David pushed into Jake slowly, hand low on Jake’s back, arching him even further. Patrick sighed in contentment as Jake took him into his mouth. It was glorious. David shifted his legs and then Jake moaned around Patrick’s cock. 

“Fuck his mouth, baby,” David said as he picked up his own pace. “He likes it.”

“Fuck, okay,” Patrick began to pump his hips, keeping the pace steady. He was unraveling and he didn’t know how long he could hold on. His hole was still tender, used and sensitive and he loved it. 

“Touch yourself, Jake,” David’s voice was high and Patrick knew he was so close. He reached a hand out and David grabbed it, holding it above Jake. It was like they were strung on an electric fence. Patrick could feel the energy buzzing between them, on a constant loop, traveling from David, through Jake, to Patrick and then back through their clasped hands. 

Jake was moaning, the vibrations just a little too much and Patrick could feel that shock coursing through his veins. 

“Gonna come,” Patrick gasped. Jake pulled off, replaced his mouth with his fist and stroked Patrick through his orgasm. “Fuck!”

Jake’s fist was slick with come as he coaxed each spurt of come from Patrick’s throbbing cock. 

“Oh fuck.”

Patrick could hear the hitch in David’s breath.

“I’m so close,” Jake panted, his mouth sucking on the inside of Patrick’s thigh. 

“Come for us,” David groaned. “Come for us, Jake. Show us how you come.”

Jake let out a loud moan as he shuddered, his arm moving quickly beneath himself. 

“Oh, yes!” Jake shouted as he came. David followed close after, his eyes screwed shut as he came with a long moan. 

“Fuck,” David gasped as he pulled out. He stood at the end of the bed, his hair in disarray and Patrick smiled at him.

He wanted to get him home, in the shower, and then in their bed. Jake rolled onto his side, his dirtied hand resting on his sternum. David pulled off the condom, tied it and threw it into the trash can that Jake nudged out from underneath the bedside table. 

“Well, this was fun,” David said as he wiped his hand on a tissue that he plucked from the bedside table. Jake just chuckled as he got up. David tilted his head to the side and Patrick pushed himself off the bed. His legs were wobbly, but he began to collect his clothes, pulling them back on alongside David. 

“Do you both need anything? Whiskey? Vino? Water?” Jake asked as he stretched his arms over his head. 

“No, but thank you,” David said as he shook out his leather jacket. Patrick narrowed his eyes at the speed at which David put his clothes back on. He would remember this for the next morning when they were running late to open the store. 

“You sure?” Jake asked. He pointed at the kitchen with his still dirty hand. “Kitchen’s fully stocked. I have fruit. Perfect bite, feeding size.” 

“I think we’re good,” Patrick responded as he laced his shoes. 

Jake led them to the door, but stopped them in the doorway with hands on their shoulders. 

“They way you two move together, exquisite,” Jake complimented. “Congratulations on the wedding. It’s going to be magical. Let me know if you need anything built for the day.”

Patrick looked to David, their smiles wide. 

“Thank you, Jake,” David said. 

“Now, drive safely,” Jake leaned forward and kissed David, then Patrick and Patrick looked at David with wide eyes. 

“Thanks,” Patrick replied. 

They made it to the end of the hallway before David stopped Patrick with a hand on his forearm. Patrick turned to him and they burst out laughing at the same time. 

“I can’t believe,” Patrick cut himself off as he shook his head. “That was.”

“I know,” David responded. He slid his hand down until it was entangled in Patrick’s. “Let’s go home, baby.”

Patrick let himself be pulled to the car where he pushed David up against the passenger door. 

“Hey, I love you,” Patrick murmured into the space between them, the night sky settling over them like a blanket. 

“I love you too,” David responded, his smile wide and honest. Patrick caught David’s lips in a soft kiss. David broke it off quickly, though. When he spoke, Patrick shook his head with a laugh. 

“As much as I would love to keep making out with you, I really need to rehydrate. I’m so fucking thirsty.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
